


where did the party go?

by iloveyoulikethis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, High Sex, M/M, Making Out, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Indulgent, frat boy!mark, guest appearance: nomin, hyuck comes on mark’s face, short but hot, they smoke and fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyoulikethis/pseuds/iloveyoulikethis
Summary: donghyuck did not expect to spend his friday night at a frat party, sharing smoke in a small bathroom with a complete stranger.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 325





	where did the party go?

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to where did the party go by fall out boy at least 20 times while writing this. so, give it a listen. 
> 
> enjoy:)

it has only been 5 minutes since donghyuck stepped foot into this party, and he has already decided that the dj (or whoever was playing the damn music) sucked. the bass of the upbeat electronic remix thrummed in his ear, and he honestly thought the speakers were one second away from exploding, putting a pitiful end to this party. 

he thinks he could’ve been back under the cozy covers of his rusty, old dorm bed, probably watching a movie or something, but when jaemin barged into his room at seven in the evening, excited tone announcing they’re going to a frat party, he knew he couldn’t say no. 

donghyuck voices his thoughts as he clings to his best friends, moving through the sweaty bodies dancing and grinding on each other, avoiding the small puddles of spilt liquid of god knows what that sit in blobs on the tiled floor. 

“how’re they even dancing to this shit?” donghyuck mutters in disbelief, to no one but himself, but his friend jeno replies anyway. 

“they’re probably too drunk to care or too high to notice,” jeno replies while chuckling. 

the trio embark on their journey to find some alcohol and get their night started, and their search is successful when they end up in the kitchen of the frat house. the counters were lined up with rows of alcoholic drinks, classic red cups on the side. donghyuck silently wonders how there’s still enough alcohol left. 

the boys pour themselves different mixes of everything, eager to get drunk and forget. thanks to their quite low alcohol tolerance, they’re pretty drunk within 20 minutes.

the music was still very loud, and to donghyuck’s mere luck, whoever was in charge of the music finally started playing proper party music. within minutes, his two best friends leave the kitchen with red cups in hand, wanting to ‘dance the night away’. donghyuck hoped they would make it out alive. 

he lingers in the kitchen for a little bit, slowly sipping whatever is left in his red cup while eyeing the throng of people screaming and dancing. he sips the last of his drink, throwing his cup away before deciding it was time to let loose a little bit and dance his worries away. he quickly spots jeno and jaemin dancing wildly right by the end of the room and wastes no time joining them, instantly losing himself to the rhythm. the trio dance and dance for what feels like hours, alcohol taking over their movements, laughing and recording their late night escapade.

it’s a little later when donghyuck leaves his two friends with the excuse of going to get more alcohol, and he is quite sure they did not hear him, as they were too busy making out on the couch, something they’d regret in the morning like always. 

he’s in the kitchen when he realizes he actually needs to use the toilet, he leaves the kitchen to start his second journey for the night. in his drunk haze, he sees a flight of stairs and determines that a toilet must be in the upper part of the house somewhere, he’s clumsily climbing up the white stairs, almost toppling over a handful of times, stopping when he feels his hands fall against the tiled flooring. 

donghyuck is drunk, but he is sure he sees a lot of doors. he can hear suspicious noises, too. which one could be the bathroom? 

after his internal debate, he decides the door to his right is probably the toilet. he notices that the lights are off, so he opens the door, blindly searching for a light switch on the wall. he steps inside the room only to shriek, taking two steps back. 

a black-haired boy was sitting on the toilet lid, legs folded, and what donghyuck assumes to be a blunt, lit between his fingers. he did not seem to be alarmed, only casting a look of pure curiosity at donghyuck, eyes bloodshot. the man blows a ring of smoke at donghyuck’s direction, the latter silently staring before uttering a simple “what the fuck. “

“hi there,” the boy simply said, smiling a lopsided smile. 

donghyuck just stares, and he thinks his drunken haze has warned off in shock, and his urge to pee is long gone and forgotten. 

“do you need anything?” the boy asks, taking another hit from his blunt. 

he’s as high as a kite. 

“why are you smoking in the bathroom?”

the unnamed, very high boy stares at donghyuck’s standing form for a few seconds before speaking again, ”it’s my house, i can do whatever i want.” he pauses, taking another long drag from him blunt, blowing the smoke in donghyuck’s direction (again). he then points the lit blunt in donghyuck’s direction. “want a hit?”

donghyuck feels angry for some reason. he thinks it’s because he’s drunk. why’s this hot dude getting high in a fucking bathroom, alone and unhinged, stinking the bathroom out with the strong smell of weed. 

donghyuck looks at the stranger’s extended hand, and then at the stranger himself. he’s sure he’s around his age, black hair messy on top of his head, eyes round. he’s dressed in some black ripped, skinny jeans and a simple white shirt, tucked inside his jeans. donghyuck thinks he looks effortlessly hot. he finds himself moving towards the stranger without thinking, taking the blunt from his (long) fingers, and placing it between his lips. he blames whatever he has just done on the fact that he’s drunk off his ass, and takes a long drag, breathing in and blowing out some smoke in the boy’s direction, much like he did. he doesn’t give the blunt back yet though, taking another drag, feeling his muscles relax even more. he subconsciously thinks that getting drunk and high at the same time is not a very great idea, but quickly dismisses these thoughts, taking another hit, eyes closed. 

he opens his eyes to hand the boy his blunt back, but finds him staring, bloodshot eyes focused on his lips. 

donghyuck leans back on to the sink, ignoring how uncomfortable the position is. 

“do you want it back?” donghyuck asks.

“you’re really hot, you know that?” the boy states, eyes still locked on donghyuck. 

the latter smiles, taking yet another hit from the blunt between his fingers, surprised but happy with the stranger’s brusqueness.“i’ve been told.” he replies smoothly. 

the stranger get up from his seat on the toilet, standing right in front of donghyuck. he notices he’s only a couple of inches taller than donghyuck, and he decides he likes it. tall, dark and handsome, very much his type. 

“wanna try something?” he asks

“i don’t do stuff with strangers,” donghyuck replies smoothly again, staring at the stranger’s brown eyes. “sorry”. 

“mark,” he replies, taking the blunt from donghyuck’s fingers, placing it between his lips. 

donghyuck furrows his eyebrows, “what?” 

the stranger blows the smoke into his face, before mumbling, “my name’s mark,” and then his lips are on donghyuck’s. he speaks against his lips, “we aren’t strangers anymore,” before kissing him. 

donghyuck is caught off guard, but he melts into the kiss nonetheless, enjoying the feeling of the boy’s warm lips on his. the kiss is short, and it surprisingly leaves donghyuck reeling for more. so, his lips land back on mark’s in no time, hands on the boy’s face, sucking and licking. 

they part once more, lips glistening. the lit blunt is still between mark’s fingers, and he places it between his lips again, taking a long breath. his lips find their way back to donghyuck’s, left hand on his cheek, and he blows the smoke into his mouth, kissing him right after. he thinks this is the hottest thing that has ever happened to him. 

donghyuck snakes his arms around mark’s neck, sucking on his lower lip in the process. mark abruptly cuts their kiss short, eliciting a whine from donghyuck. 

“why did you-“ his complaint is cut short, mark bringing the blunt to rest in between donghyuck’s swollen lips. he immediately takes a drag, staring at mark in the process of doing so, eyes droopy. he surprises the both of them when he blows a ring of smoke, aiming for mark’s closed lips. the boy smirks, getting the hint. donghyuck takes another long drag, blowing a thick ring of smoke which lands right inside mark’s mouth. the sight makes him feel some type of way, and he’s back to sucking mark’s lips. 

they make out for what feels like hours, lost in eachother’s touches and sounds, blunt long forgotten on the dirty ground. donghyuck’s whines echo between the walls of the bathroom when mark runs his hands up and down his sides, back arching. he breaks their kiss apart, a string of drool connecting their lips. 

“we’re not doing this here,” donghyuck states. 

mark smirks lazily, “my room is right there.”

donghyuck is shoved against the wall as soon as the door is locked, moaning as his back hits the wall. there is no light on, save for the dim lamp on mark’s study table. they waste no time getting on the bed, springs creaking as mark gets on top of donghyuck, lips sucking on his neck, leaving trails of red and purple. their shirts are gone in no time, jeans following through, landing somewhere on the ground. moans and whimpers fill up the room, hands roaming the exposed inches of warm skin, touching and squeezing. 

they fuck once, donghyuck a whimpering mess right under mark. it was heavenly, marks dick filled him just right, and mark knew how to hit his prostate in all the right, amazing places. he learned marks mouth was also not good just for smoking, but felt so good wrapped around his tanned dick, licking and sucking until donghyuck’s throat was sore from screaming his name. he hoped that was drowned out by the music blasting downstairs, vibrating the walls. 

donghyuck is a withering mess beneath mark, bloodshot eyes rolling back into his head. his dick was half way down marks throat, and mark groaned onto his skin every time donghyuck tugged at his opal hair. “cum on my face, baby”

donghyuck pulls out of marks mouth, and lets mark work his hands over his dick instead, opening his mouth slightly as donghyuck cums all over his pale skin. 

the fuck again, donghyuck riding mark, high off his mind. groans and occasional whines leaving their mouths, more patches of red and deep purple finding their way onto bare spaces of skin. mark reaches over to open the drawer in his side table, retrieving a small bag filled with marijuana. he looks back at donghyuck. “round 3?

donghyuck passes out by the third time, orgasm too strong, tired and worn out. mark follows him moments later, drifting into sleep. 

-

the rays of sunshine filter through the window of mark’s room, waking donghyuck up from his deep slumber. he groans as he opens his eyes, his head throbbing. he realizes he isn’t in his own bed, let alone room, noticing the cream colored sheets. his eyes land on the figure snoring soundly right next to him, arms lazil draped around donghyuck’s naked body. he slowly gets up, softly moving mark’s arms away. yesterday’s events slowly roll into his mind as he spots the bag of marijuana on the bed and his red blouse on the ground. donghyuck groans again, putting his head between his hands, blushing heavily. 

his groan must have been very loud as the sleeping boy next to him stirs awake, groaning too as his eyes make contact with the sun rays. donghyuck is now staring at him, face red, not exactly knowing what to say. 

mark stares back, black hair sticking out in different directions, and then takes a look around his own room, laughing as he says, “oh? where did the party go?”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments mean a lot!


End file.
